


In Your Words

by VJR22_6



Series: starmoraweek2019 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, starmoraweek2019, written entirely in dialogue because i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: This mission is easy. Peter and Gamora sneak into this gala, find the door they need, and Rocket will lead the others to the safe they need to steal from. Gamora just isn’t too happy about being in this dress, or about the fact Quill keeps calling her “Mora.”





	In Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Today's StarmoraWeek2019 prompt was "partner/rhythm," so this is based on "partner." I needed practice with dialogue so I tried an entire story of it today. I hope you like it! 💜

“You said we wouldn’t get recognized. The lady running this thing knows my middle name.”

“_You_ said we wouldn’t get recognized. I said we should wear more elaborate disguises.”

“What’s more elaborate than a ballgown and a tux?”

“Here? Plenty of things. We look like we stole what we’re wearing.”

“Ha, yeah. Well, me maybe. That black is really your color. Makes your eyes sparkle.”

“Peter.”

“Right, yeah, mission. She’s got two huge dudes at the door down the hall, I think that’s our mark.”

“Any cameras?”

“Not that I saw, but- don’t give me that look, Mora! I had to focus on her! She would’ve caught on otherwise.”

“_Don’t_ call me Mora. Rocket, do you copy?”

“Yeah, I got you loud an’ clear. Explosives are primed and we’re ready to head in. Did you find the safe?”

“Yes. Transmitting the location beacon now. Careful, Quill was too caught up in dancing to pay attention to his surroundings, again.”

“I was not! I just- oof. All… alright, yeah, I was a little distracted.”

“We’ll meet up with you on the roof for extraction, Rocket. Get in, get out. Signal for help if you need it.”

“Gotcha, Gammy.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“How come he gets to call you a nickname and I don’t?”

“Now is not the time, Peter!”

“When is?”

“Ugh. Come on, the stairs are this way.”

“I’m just saying, you’re okay with Mora when we’re alone together. You let Rocket call you Gammy and everybody calls you G! Hell, even Nebula did, once. So why am I not allowed to call you a nickname?”

“Shh.”

“I’m serious, I- oh.”

“Good evening, guests! I hope you are enjoying yourselves?”

“Madame Mierellie, a pleasure! My, uh, partner here has had a few drinks too many. I was about to escort her to our ship, just outside.”

“I di- hic! Did not.”

“Come on, darling, let’s get you off. I hope we see one another again, Madame!”

“As do I, Peter Jason Quill. As do I.”

“Nice timing, hiccups! But you see what I mean? She’s freaky. She knows me too well.”

“You probably slept with her at some point. Here’s the- locked. How else can we get up? We’ll get spotted and questioned if we use the elevator.”

“Wait, the wall outside. There was a balcony back that way, we can just climb up.”

“Fine. Our best option at this point. This is why we should’ve sent Drax with you.”

“Why, cause you had to wear a dress? We’ll just get you a suit next time.”

“Yeah, smart idea, you’d spend the entire mission staring at me.”

“I would not! …Okay, maybe for a little? I can’t help myself.”

“I know.”

“You know what I know, Mora?”

“Our exit. Don’t call me that.”

“I know you’re the best mission partner. And I know you really do look good in that color.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself. Come on, this’ll be a short climb.” “Yeah, only two stories up. And like, ten below us if we fall.”

“Go first then. I can catch you.”

“Aw, you’d do that? You’re a real sweetheart.”

“I am not.”

“…It’s nice out tonight, don’t you think?”

“Sure. Wonderful weather for one of your picnics.”

“We should have another picnic! That’s a great idea!”

“I wasn’t- ugh.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun, just the two of us. I’ll buy those little sandwich things you like, and a bottle of fancy red wine or something. And I’ll put on some music maybe.”

“Really romantic.”

“I am romantic, aren’t I? Oh, almost at… bam! The top!”

“There’s the Milano. Let’s get going.”

“Yes! We did awesome!”

“Sure. We did… awesome.”


End file.
